Skinner (Lilin)
Skinner is a Lilin, a term used to describe demons born from the Marvel arch-demon Lilith: as one of her many children Skinner is a formidable opponent to any hero that crosses his path. History Skinner is the child of the arch-demon Lilith, in millennia past, he was one of her greatest and fiercest warriors. He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, and was more than willing to slay human, mutant, or even other Lilin. After Lilith's defeat unknown ages ago, Skinner began to gradually mellow. He eventually took a human form, and in the modern era, he had a wife and family. He was happy in this role. Lilith, alongside the Lilin Pilgrim and the half-breed Blackout, located Skinner and commanded him to join her anew. Skinner reluctantly agreed to do as he had been commanded, but also realized that his family could become pawns in this struggle as well (his son would grow up to be a half-breed Lilin). To prevent this, Skinner killed his own family, adding their flesh to his own as a momento. Skinner was quick to transfer the blame to Lilith's enemies, reasoning that if they had not fought Lilith, he would not have needed to be taken from his previous life (he did have plans of gaining revenge on Lilith once he had fulfilled his obligations to her). Skinner confronted John Blaze, and then used hostages to force him to flee so that he could then hunt him. When Skinner caught up to him, Blaze blasted him with hellfire gun, which served only to strip him of his fleshy covering (including the flesh of his family). The Ghost Rider then arrived, and the two blasted Skinner repeatedly until he was "nothing but ashes." However, after they left, Skinner crawled from the smoldering ruins of their battle. Skinner slew a man and re-covered his body with his skin. He pursued Blaze, hoping to take his skin as well. He ran down Blaze and Ghost Rider in a truck, but after a short battle he left alongside Centurious and the Lilin. During the events known as "The Siege of Darkness", Skinner, alongside an army of Lilin, participated on the onslaught on the heroes known as the Midnight Sons. Skinner was captured and imprisoned in the superhuman detention and research facility known as the Black Hole, deep within the Appalachian Mountain Range. Despite repeated escape attempts, Skinner remained a captive at the Black Hole. The Spook, one of the heads of the facility, enjoyed taunting him while he remained bound and helpless. The Ghost Rider was imprisoned in the Black Hole, but his vigorous struggles resulted in regions of power disruption within the facility, allowing Skinner to escape. Skinner attacked the Ghost Rider, who attempted to subdue him with his "Penance Stare." While Skinner was incapacitated by its effects, the Stare somehow reflected back on the Ghost Rider as well. Ghost Rider left Skinner in the facility, which blew up a few minutes later. A government clean-up team poured through the wreckage of the Black Hole, and Skinner burst forth, slew them, and took their flesh. Lilith had been seemingly slain during the Siege of Darkness, and Skinner decided that the only thing left for him to do would be to fulfill his original mission--kill Blaze and the Ghost Rider. He cut a bloody path across the country as he tracked them. After a short struggle, Ghost Rider managed to bind Skinner with his chain, and drug him behind his cycle for two hours until he surrendered. Skinner was then sent to the Vault. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Demon Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Skeletons